


The Green-eyed Kitty

by KatyBerry (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Jealous, Jealous Adrien, Jealousy, Romance, he started it, its my firsT MLB FIC DONT JUDGW, judge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KatyBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day while Adrien's walking down the hallway, he sees something he doesn't want to see. And then he does something accidentally.</p><p>He's royally screwing up, to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-eyed Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for MLB.
> 
> Note: REALLY hard school starting this August soooo I'm slow with fics  
> Besides  
> I was sucked into a fandom only until I watched Miraculous Ladybug. 
> 
>  
> 
> Unedited
> 
> gUYSSSSSSS IM GETTING A 3DS BTW
> 
> Update: WHAT THE FUCK HAHAHAHAHHAAH SO THERES THIS SCENE WHERE I WROTE "Chat shook her by the elbows.." AND I LAUGHED MY ASS OFF AHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA SORRY GUYS I FIXED IT ITS SHOULDERS NOW HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH
> 
> Double update: GUYS IF YOU EVER SEE MISTAKES PLEASE COMMENT IT DOWN BELOW I NEED TO FIX THEM D:

'Ah, it's fine..it doesn't really bother me, anyway,' Adrien thought as he saw Nathanael and Marinette walk together, the latter laughing at something the guy said. Adrien, although Marinette was smarter, pieced that she was his Ladybug while she hasn't figured out who Chat Noir is. Yet. He unconsciously clenched his fist at the scene before him, watching it carefully before the two disappeared. Nino noticed the action.

"Yo, dude? Whatcha thinking?" He asked, hitting Adrien with his elbow lightly before following his gaze. His mouth formed an "o" shape before grinning. Adrien snapped out of it, and raised his eyebrow at the suspicious grin.

"..why are you smiling?" He asked Nino. The friend turned to him, the shit-eating grin still present on his face. Actually, it was starting to make Adrien worry about his friend. "Did you forget your medications? You're acting as if you got a ridiculous plan inside your head."

"Dude, you're jealous!" Nino exclaimed quietly. Adrien rolled his eyes and pulled him to the nearest men's comfort room, Nino still grinning stupidly. The moment they came in, Adrien shut the door and locked it. 

"I'm not." He said flatly. Nino raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest, smiling smugly. Adrien then again rolled his eyes at his overly-assuming friend. Yeah, his overly-assuming friend was right, though. He must've done something to make it obvious.

Nino looked more smug than ever, making Adrien sigh in defeat and run his hand through his already messy hair. "Okay, what gave you the thought of that?" He asked, his arms crossed like Nino's. He squinted at his friend who answered.

"Bro, you clenched your fist while staring at 'em." He told the blond-haired guy. For a moment, Adrien dropped his angry façade and jaw-dropped in disbelief before retreating back to his "angry" self again. 

'Man. What the fuck.' He thought, staring at his hand. "...and why do you look so smug?" He asked another one, his eyes turned to Nino again. The boy smirked.

"Ah..you like Marinette?" Nino asked, but it sounded more like a statement. Adrien couldn't prevent the pink dusting his cheeks, totally giving it away. The friend wore a bigger grin. "I was right! Oh man..so..since when?"

"I'm not answering that," Adrien said, looking away. "And it's not your business, either. Look, can we just drop it?" Nino shook his head, causing the blond guy sigh. "Why not?"

Nino dropped the grin, probably because it hurt his cheeks already. "Because it's bothering you, man, and I won't let anything bother you. I mean...I have a plan in mind." Adrien paled. Wow, anything that Nino plans is usually something...strange, or illegal. "Wanna hear about it? It's pretty cool."

"No, thank you."

"Since you like her, why don't you do something to prove it? Like..why not make her jealous?" Nino suggested. Adrien raised an eyebrow, making the friend explain more. "Girls will usually react violently when they're jealous. They'll show signs of it, lemme tell you that," he paused. "and if she DOES react some way or another, she likes you. Heh..isn't that better than just straight up asking?"

"I think asking is better." Adrien answered bluntly. "Besides, what if she doesn't like me back? What will we do?" He paused, furrowing his brows. "And how do we make her jealous, anyway?"

"We flirt. Duh, man!"

\--

"Oh my God, Alya! I can't believe it!" Marinette squeaked out in joy. "Nathanael asked me out! I mean, I see him as a friend but the fact that someone asked me out is enough to make my heart leap!"

Alya giggled. " _Oh honey..that's great,_ " she paused. " _I wish I could hug you right now, but I'm hiding in a comfort room at the moment._ "

"Oh right, the family event," Marinette said to herself, her smile dropping for a second before it returned to her face. "Well, see you later, or tomorrow, Alya! AHHHHHHH!" She squealed again and heard Alya laugh before hanging up. She put her phone down and hugged her pillow, her face buried in it. "I can't believe it..." She murmured, her words muffled by the soft thing she was holding. Tikki floated to her side, smiling.

"Wow, Marinette. You're really happy." She said. The dark-haired girl faced her Kwami, smiling.

"Of course I am, Tikki! I mean.." She trailed off, her gaze suddenly resting on her poster of Adrien stuck to the wall. Her expression changed. "Oh no! I need to beg for forgiveness and kneel in front of Adrien and then...ohhhhhh...."

The Kwami shook her head and poked Marinette. "Come on, Marinette. Have some fun and forget about him for a while. This time, it's about Nathanael. Cheer up, please?" She requested. Marinette looked up.

"Thanks for worrying, but _PSH_ , I'm not THAT distraught. It's nice to have my mind off him," she sighed. "I guess. But eh...I think I'll enjoy my time with Nathanael."

"That's the spirit! Now, go mentally prepare yourself!"

\--

It was a coincidence that the same place where Nathanael and Marinette would have a date is where Nino and Adrien decided to hang out. When the two friends walked in, they first saw Marinette and the boy talking to each other, probably about drawings, and sipping coffee from the mugs. The sight made Adrien mad and feel possessive for some reason, and Nino had to touch his arm for him to calm down.

"Would you look at that." Adrien said, before walking to a seat near the two. Nino whistled a low tune, hoping to distract Adrien, but soon enough, a waiter came by. Thank God, it was adequate enough attention for Adrien to turn to it.

"May I ask for the specialty and some few macarons?" Adrien asked, and Nino nodded along, signaling that he would take the same.

"A chocolate cinnamon latte? What a good choice, Mr. Agreste. It would be served as soon as possible. Please wait for it to come, and good day." The waiter said before taking his leave. Nino watched him disappear into somewhere and turned to Adrien again, who was watching the "couple" laugh and..ugh. It made his blood boil.

He probably was red in the face already, because Nino had to snap his fingers in front of his face. "Yo dude..you aren't even together? I'm sorry for you, but pull yourself together, because after all," he winked, "revenge is soon coming to her."

Adrien turned to his fried and sighed, and then rolled his eyes. "Revenge, you call it," he looked down to his lap where his hands were folded and placed neatly. "And even if we weren't together..I...it's a natural reaction if you like someone, okay?"

"Whatever you say, dude."

\--

"Soo..." Marinette started awkwardly, throwing sideward glances at the newcomer, Adrien, who also happened to be her crush. Nathanael smiled shyly, and leaned over to her.

"I know that you got a thing for him, Marinette. That's why I asked you to go with me. I have a plan." He said to her. She stood up and switched to his side so they were closer, and she brought her drink closer to them, too.

And from a distance, a pained expression was etched on Adrien's face, and Nino couldn't help but feel sad for him. Marinette and Nathanael were sitting side-by-side now, and he could imagine how hard it would be on Adrien.

"Okay..Marinette.." Nathanael started, a nervous tone lacing the words. "So what if we made him jealous? Like..he would react, somehow. He needs to, if he likes gou. Even involuntarily."

She raised an eyebrow, but she was smiling a little at the idea. "And how do you plan on doing that? Adrien hardly shows any emotions."

He inhaled, then looked away, as if ashamed of what he would do or say next. He took Marinette's hands in his, which, by the way, almost shattered Adrien's heart, but he hung on the few threads of hope, anyway.

"Why don't we date for...at least two weeks, at most?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Wait, what?" Marinette asked, confused. Until the words started to sink in, and a devious smile formed on her lips. Nathanael smiled, too.

"Perfect, isn't it?" He said. 'And if it breaks his heart, Marinette is all mine.' He thought. She nodded at what he said.

"But wait..isn't that a little _too_ extreme?" Marinette asked. Nathanael shook his head, and she just said, "Oh." But how would Alya react to this news?

\--

"They looked like they had fun," Adrien said to Nino, and the latter just shook his head at how his friend was being stupid just because of a girl.

"Of course they did, dude! I mean, they stayed there for FOREVER. Until 5 pm, of course." He crossed his arms. "AND they were laughing all the--..hey, dude? Are you fine?"

Adrien gritted his teeth. "Obviously not. Ah, Nino? Can we just talk tomorrow? It's getting late. Bye."

"Sure thing, man!"

\--

"What." Alya said with a deadpanned expression on her face. Marinette laughed nervously, and was playing with her hands while her friend glared on. "You couldn't be serious!"

Marinette groaned, and her arms went slack on her side. "Alya, it's just a plan! Nothing serious..hehe..." She paused. "But really, though, it might work! Can't you just trust me for at least two weeks?"

"Girl, are you that desperate to get Adrien's attention? Like, dating someone else? That can break his heart, you know. And the result is he'll stop going for you." Alya said. Marinette's jaw dropped.

"Eh?" She blurted out in confusion. Alya and Tikki face-palmed, disappointed, obviously, at their friend's decisions in life. Sucks.

"You might need an advisor, for LIFE, Mari...ahh..." Alya shook her head. "What do we do with you? You're so helpless..."

Marinette looked at her and smiled sheepishly, her hand rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry..I just, yeah, I am, I mean..." She sighed, looking down sadly. "I just want to know the signs, and I just want to know if he likes me back, or not...." 'And to know whether I'll accept Chat Noir's proposal to be together...' She almost added. She knew that Chat fancies her, and then she would love to give the poor chap a chance, but her feelings with Adrien got in the way and she just..can't. Can't betray her heart. But she feels the same way for both of them, so it was really hard to choose between the two, handsome boys.

"Haa..Mari, you don't need to date someone. Maybe..show affection to Nathanael? In front of Adrien?" Alya crossed her arms. "Well, this is your decision. And it's getting late now. Bye, Marinette."

"Bye..." She whispered. And when Alya was out, Tikki came out.

"Mari? Are you ready for the nightly patrol that's like..3 hours later?" The Kwami asked. Marinette nodded, and turned to her.

"What makes you think I'm not?" She snorted. "I'll tell Chat everything, too. I'll ask him for advice, probably." 'And it's going to break his heart, but..this is for Adrien.' She had to think about this for a while. She likes Adrien and Chat and then...ugh. She'll just explain to him that this was a plan to make her crush jealous, that's fine. Chat will understand.

...will he?

\--

"You're late," Ladybug said as Chat appeared for their nightly patrol. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Bugaboo. Just had to convince Plagg...he's such a bother sometimes," He explained and walked over to her. He took her hand and kissed it, causing Ladybug to become flustered at the action and withdraw it from embarrassment. Chat chuckled. "Aww..there's no need to do that, purrincess."

"Still!" She said quietly. She shook her head and sighed. "I've been meaning to tell you something, Chat. Um..." She trailed off, leaving him to smirk and raise an eyebrow, arms crossed.

"Yes, my Lady?" He asked...sexily. For some reason it sounded sexy to her, and Ladybug gulped and fiddled her thumbs, biting her lips.

"Ah..I'm going dating someone..." She said nervously. "Any advi--"

Chat narrowed his eyes. "Who?" He demanded. The atmosphere of the night changed between them, and she became a little bit scared. He looked frightening when mad.

"Um..he's a civilian. You probably won't know but--"

"I asked who. Not an explanation." He said in an ominous voice. She looked down and stared at her feet.

"..Nathanael. He's a student at Collège Françoise Dupont. Do you know him?" She asked. Chat rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do, Bugaboo," He paused. "He's in the same school as me." 'Should I tell her? Oh my god maybe I should. I'm going to lose her to him, _of all people!_ , and I need to tell her that I like her..shit.'

"So..advice?" She asked in a manner that showed her complete cluelessness for his feelings.

 _'Fuck it all,'_ was all Chat could think before he took her body and kissed her on the lips. He doesn't care anymore. He's going to reveal it _right. Now._

Ladybug pulled away first, shaking her head. "I'm sorry..I like someone else..he's Adrien, and I'm pretty sure you--"

"Marinette!" He shook her body by the shoulders, surprising her. "Plagg, detransform!" And that was all that he needed to reveal Adrien. Ladybug looked at him with a shocked face.

"Adrien...? Oh my god..since when did you know?" Ladybug asked. Adrien shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. Please, _please_ call off the date with Nathanael. I'm begging you.." He looked away sadly, and held Ladybug's hands in his own. "I like you, Marinette. For a long, long time. You're just so amazing and it just breaks my heart to--"

"...I didn't mean to date him, really..it was a plan," she confessed quietly. "I, we, wanted to see if you like me, and I wanted to make you jealous by acting affectionate with others."

"You could've just asked."

"I know! But I get so nervous around you that I stutter and then...oh..Adrien," She sniffed and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry for hurting you..I mean, I would've gotten together with Chat if my feelings for Adrien got in the way, but now that I know that the two of you are the same..."

"Heh, can we be together, now?" He winked at her. She blushed at what he said, and she had to stop herself from hitting him. She hugged him tighter.

"Of course, stupid cat. I accept." Ladybug had Tikki detransform her, and they were there, hugging in their ordinary selves. It was just Marinette and Adrien.

She pulled her head back, and Adrien kissed her on the lips again, content with what was happening. It was truly the best night ever.

EXTRA SCENE.

"You two are together now?" Nathanael asked, a little bit cautious since Adrien's arm was draped on her shoulders. Marinette smiled and nodded happily.

"We didn't need to make him jealous! Almost."

"Yeah, and now, I'll ask you to always remember Mari's mine, so I suggest you to stay away." Adrien growled at Nathanael.

Marinette hit him on the arm. "Stupid. He can hang out with me all he wants. You know that I love youuu~"

Cue a disgusted crowd as the two kissed sloppily. Heh. Bitter people.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> just kill me already
> 
>  
> 
> Gift for my friend and I will hide her in the name Seya.
> 
>  
> 
> GUYS! Update: check out this fic:  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11720545/13/  
> It's Rated M but whatever. Just read it, it's so GOOD! ^•^


End file.
